REBORN! Style: Star Project
by Tramp.Is.Me.Maybe
Summary: This story is about idols not mafia. No summary given, just read. Pls R&R! Rated T for future use of rainbow language. Warning: There is use of OCs. No pairing currently.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pigs don't fly sadly.**

**Warning: The songs mentioned are also not mine to claim**

* * *

"Ugh…. Why did my stupid boss just have to send me to do this dumb job! On my holiday at that."

Tsuna slumped on a chair at a fastfood restaurant as he gobbled down his burger.

He grumbled at the thought of Reborn, his boss, assigning a weird task to him, yet again, to torture him.

This time the assignment was to find new talents, specifically to find teenage girls whom have the ability

to become well-known pop idol sensation for the agency. This time Reborn specifically mentioned that he want to create an all-girl band.

Tsuna had been walking around all day at the heart of Namimori but to no avail.

* * *

He had already visited many parks and shopping districts where many street performances

are conducted by different people. Sadly, none of the street performers had the flair that all idols need to

get famous, besides the fact that they have to look good and be good in what they are doing.

Tsuna knew this very because ,well, he _is_ a well-known idol currently. He is a member of a famous band

called _Colori de Cielo _( Colours of the Sky in Italian) and was the main singer and the leader of the band.

It was thanks to Reborn boss of Arcobaleno Agency , which was also the agency for many famous idols

and bands such as _Girl Power_ and _V.O.N.G.O.L.A, _that he and his friends were famous.

* * *

Noticing that time was slowly ticking away, Tsuna snapped out of his daydream

and quickly finished his food so that he is able to complete the task at hand as quickly

as possible and return to the agency which resides at Tokyo.

As Tsuna strolled pass a music shop, he heard a familiar tune. The tune sounded weird but it was very catchy.

Out of curiousity, he entered the shop.

_An empty shell_

_I used to be_

_Shadow of my life_

_Was hangin over me_

_A broken man_

_That I don't know_

_Won't even stand the devils' dance_

_To win my soul….  
_ Someone was singing _Begging_ by _Madcon _a remix version.

The voice of the singer was so powerful that feelings stirred inside Tsuna as he was listening.

He must had zoned out for a minute or two because when he sanpped out of his daydream pink hair girl staring at him.

" Hieee!"

Tsuna stumbled back, trupped over his own foot, and fell.

" I..te…", Tsuna cried out.

" You know, it is rude to listen without someone else's permission." A girl slightly taller than Tsuna said rather angrily.

Tsuna looked around and realized he was standing outside a music room.

Tsuna blushed furiously partly because he was embarrassed and also because the girl standing in front of him was beautiful.

With long pink locks that ends around the waist area and a slender figure, the girl could be mistaken for a model.

" A..ano…eto.." Tsuna stuttered.

" Spit it out kid I don't have all day" The girl replied rather impatiently.

" C..Can you please be part of an idol group for my agency?" Tsuna said rather loudly.

The girl looked at him skeptically for a moment.

" Ok, I do not know what prank you are pulling but you can't fool me to join whatever it is you are trying to get me to do."

" H..huh? AH NO! What I meant was if you are able to work for the Arcobaleno Agency that is run by a friend of mine." It took a moment for Tsuna to realize that the girl

might had thought that he claimed that he was the boss to con her into doing something illegal.

The girl thought for a moment, for Tsuna it was the most worrying moment of his life. ( Well, couldn't blame him since he is working for Reborn….kinda)

" I might….. if you are able to complete my request."

Tsuna's heart dropped.

" What is it that you want me to do?" He asked rather cautiously.

" Meet me at _The Rockers Lounge _tomorrow night, 8 p.m. Not a minute too late or too early."

With that, the girl slammed the music room door at Tsuna's face. Tsuna was so worried and frightened right now that his legs are starting to feel like jelly.

_Why is it that he is always stuck in this kind of situation?_

* * *

**Well the first chpt anyway but I did finished it. ^^  
**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**

**And I apoligize if you found the story to be cliffhanger-ish.  
**

**PLS DO REVIEW!**

Ciao Ciao

ROFL123


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, I only own the story line and sub-own the OCs**

* * *

_Oh crap I forgot to ask her for her name!_

Tsuna shouted in frustration as he reached home. _Reborn is going to kill me!_

Tsuna thought fearfully imagining the horrible things that Reborn might do to him if he were to fail.

Speak of the devil, just after a few minutes, Reborn called. Tsuna stared at his phone wondering if

he should answer his phone. Afraid that Reborn might do something weird again if he were to not

answer his phone, Tsuna pressed the 'pick up' button.

" Choas Tsuna," Reborn said sadistically

" A…ah Reborn…" Tsuna stammered.

" Judging from your stammering I guess you haven't complete the little thing that I wanted you to do.

What am I going to do with you Dame-Tsuna? " Reborn sighed as if he was truly worried about Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed and retorted, " I'm not that useless! I just need more time! Besides, I've found one girl

already, she has a great voice and a pretty me."

Reborn snortled over the phone and he hung up. Tsuna sighed he flopped on his bed and fell asleep.

(_ Time skip _)

Tsuna grabbed a decided to wear something while meeting up with the pink-haired girl.

He chose to wear a pair of light blue jeans that is worn over by a black polo shirt and a

leather jacket. Not to forget, a cap to conceal his identity. The last thing he wants is to

get chased by a mob down the streets of Namimori. Tsuna's digital clock showed that

the time was 7.30pm, he decided it was time stood in front of 'The Rockers Lounge'.

He felt nervous, he was afraid that the pink haired girl would not show up as she decided to trick

him into leaving her alone at that time.

" Oi, what are you doing?"

" Hieeeee!" Tsuna jumped up as he was shocked to see the pink haired girl appeared behind him suddenly.

" Weird person, I see you were on time. I was afraid you were going to be late," the pink haired gir mumbled.

Tsuna gave her a bewildered look as he got up from the floor.

" Oh yes, the last time I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi but Tsuna is fine."

" Willa Williams," the pink haired girl replied rather curtly.

" Ah what a…"

Willa turned to her heels and entered the shop before Tsuna entered the shop. Tsuna sighed before following her into 'The Rockers

Lounge'. He did not understand what Willa was trying to get him to do inside a normal music that only sold things that is related to rock

music.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of rock guitars being displayed and a drum set that has a tag that said 'sold'.

" Konbanwa Willa-san," a shop attendant called out from the cashier counter.

" Yo Kumogi-kun," Willa replied rather nicely. Well, at least her voice doesn't show any signs of hostility.

Tsuna wondered if she was this nice around people she was acquainted with.

" Tsuna, watch your steps. I don/t want you to fall on me." Willa said as she led Tsuna to a door that had a sign that says " For Members

Only."

" H…huh o..ok," Tsuna replied rather worriedly because he wasn't a member of anything, after reading the sign.

The staircase was dimly lit, it was hard to see the next step, however each step that Tsuna took,

he could hear something. It sounded like a loud noise at first but as he came down the staircase

Tsuna could hear music. Then he could hear howls and shout by people. Finally he entered a room,

filled with people crowding around a wrestling ring. In the ring, Tsuna noticed two people standing very

still. They seem to be competing after looking at their game face. However one of the girls had a cheerful

smile that reminded Tsuna of Yamamoto. Suddenly, Willa pulled Tsuna to the back away from the crowd, near a bar.

" Pay attention to that Little Miss Sunshine. It's about to start, Tsuna," Willa said with a smirk.

Before Tsuna was able to say anything, a latin song blasted through the many amplifiers that were situated

throughout the underground room. The two girls on the ring, came to life at the same time, the cheers

from the crowd got louder. It was then Tsuna realized why everyone was hyped up. It was because it was

not a normal dance battle, it was a battle between pros. However Tsuna was captivated by the smiling girl

who fondly reminded him of his best friend. Her movements was very fluid and she did not miss a single beat.

Although she mixed many different types of dances together, it was not messy but rather fitting. It seems as if

music speaks to her and she is responding through her body. Tsuna also saw that that girl danced with her heart

instead of her mind, which most people tend not to do. Although the other dancer was as good as her in based on

abilities, she did not have that wow-factor that catches people attention. Soon the music ended and the two

dancers retreated to their own side like all wrestling matches.

The crowd was chaotic, everyone was howling in excitement. Then a gruff looking guy entered the ring

to declare the winner of the little duel that just happened.

" The winner is," the man paused, as the air was heavy with anticipitation, " OUR DEAR BANDIT HERE!"

The crowd roared as the girl went to shake hands with her challenger. Seeing that the girl was leaving, Willa

quickly grabbed Tsuna by his arm and dragged him to the side of the ring.

" Oi, Vera we need to talk," Willa commanded.

" Oh, if it isn't pip-squeak, are you going to try to beat me again. I guess you have to wait for another

100 years because I am still going to kick you ass in singing." The dance girl, or Vera, taunted.

Willa controlled her anger as she listened to Vera's unwanted comments. As for Tsuna, well he was pretty shocked to

know that Vera beat Willa in singing.

" Now if my memory serves me right, it was a tie. Is that how you treat someone who'd just help

you with your problem?" Willa asked sarcastically.

" That depends on what problem you fixed," Vera countered.

" Well, today is your lucky day. I found a job for you that might allow you to earn lots of money."

With that, Willa pushed Tsuna towards Vera, who had just got out of the ring. Tsuna realized that the

girl did not look like a Japanese girl, heck, she did not even look like she was Chinese or anything.

The girl had really tanned skin and high cheek-bones. She had long black hair and she was

quite tall which made her seem like a beauty.

" Does this boy always gape like this?" Vera asked.

Willa shrugged. Tsuna blushed as he realized he was staring too intently at Vera.

" A…ano! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can just call me Tsuna! Please to meet you! I was wondering if you could be an idol for our

agency together with Willa-san."

" No"

With that answer, Tsuna felt like the world was about to end. However,

being the type of person who gets what she wants using underhanded methods, Willa quickly think

of a way to trick Vera into accepting.

" Have you forgotten that you owe me a favour Vera? Today is your big day, you can repay

that favour now simply by just joining the group," Willa smirked.

With that, Vera cursed the day Willa helped her.

* * *

**__So sorry for making you guys wait so long for the new update.**

I was kind of busy this few weeks even though exams finished. Anyways thank you for reading.

I tried to make this chapter longer but it was not as good as I thought. I should just write short chapters next time.

By the way I need help from you guys, would you prefer HDW Tsuna or normal Tsuna? I can't have both because

I will need to explain the reason of his sudden change in appearence. I am currently working on like a merge of both of them

but I don't think it will capture the essence of Tsuna. So yea I am letting you guys decide.

Pls PM me your choice!

I'm out now. PEACE!

ROFL123


End file.
